Hive Of The Unknown Existence Wiki:Rules of the Hive
So, just like in any wikis, the Hive has rules that needs to be followed by everyone. Of course, without these rules, this Hive will surely be spoiled and therefore fall from the hands of chaos. NOTE: NOT ALL RULES APPLY ALL THE TIME, BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT ARE THE THINGS YOU SHOULD DO AND DON'T. IN OTHER WORDS, USE YOUR COMMON SENSE. General Rules These rules apply generally. * Don't vandalize pages, especially user pages. * Zalgo texts are not allowed, even in minimum amount. Posting Zalgo texts results in one-day block or longer, depending on the amount. * In case you have alts, let us know them first before we know them by ourselves. If we found out your alt before you submit it to the Admins, it will be blocked indefinitely, and the owner will receive a warning. If you submit it before we found it, we will allow your alt to be here, as long as you won't cause any problems using it. * Don't necropost. Necroposting is the act of replying in very old comments without any kind of good sense. * When advertising other wikis, there is a limit (maximum of 3 times) on how many times you can do this. Advertising for more than the limit results in a one-day block, and doing again is a three-day block. These apply across the whole Hive, even in Chatroom when found out. Limits of advertising wikis do resets for 5 months per times. For example, when you advertise 1 time, then another time 2 months past, after 3 months, you can advertise your wiki 2 times (as first time's lifetime is gone, and the third time is still not used). * Insulting or harassing other users is not tolerated. Depending on where it occurred (whether in Wiki or Chatroom), the suspect will receive a 1-day chat or wiki block, with it having the chance of being extended depending on the intensity. The suspect's postbox (message wall) may also be unusable by him/her depending on the intensity of insult/harassment. Pages In terms of pages (aka Hive Camp Rooms), make sure that these rules follows. * Do not spam on creating pages. This is especially if most pages contain almost nothing but nonsense. * When creating pages, one should not contain inappropriate things for those aged 12 and below, whether those are just words or pics. Although not everyone here are underage, polite ways is what the Hive needs to maintain, along as we also follow the Wikia's Terms of Use. * Creating pages to insult or harass other people is not tolerated. Doing so will have that page deleted, and a lengthy ban would likely be given to the page creator. * If necessary, add signatures somewhere to your page so it is understandable that no one, unless given permission by the original creator/except Admins, should edit the page. Signatures can be made by putting four tildes (~~~~). * Edit pages only if you are the creator of it, or, if made by others, have permissions editing them. * Add categories appropriate to your page. Adding an excess amount of categories or inappropriate ones will have those categories remove. Most of the time, however, no block will be given. Discussion In Discussions (aka Hive Hallroom), make sure that these rules follows. * When creating a new thread, it should be put in proper category. Examples are, when reporting violations, the thread should be put in Violation Reporting board. Threads being put in incorrect board would result in thread closure/deletion, requiring the original submitter to create the thread again. * Creating multiple threads with identical content is considered as spam. All except one of the threads will be deleted. Continuous action of doing this results in a one-day block. This also applies when replying to posts. Chat In Chat (aka Hive Chatroom) these rules are necessary to follow. * Spamming in chat of at least 5 identical messages would result in kick. Making slight edit of original message does not evade the consequence. * Spamming in chat of at least 10 consecutive messages, with no other user sending message, would result in kick. * Spamming in chat of at least 3 same emoticons would result in kick. * Spamming in chat of at least 6 consecutive emoticons, with no other user sending message, would result in kick. * You can only send inappropriate contents through private messaging (aka PM), but only if the user who will receive such content agrees on you. Sending such content in public chat is a violation, even if you are the only person, should your conscience must strike your feelings (we don't have bots to moderate chat and record the log 24/7, as it requires expenses for me, plus it's kind of useless to use bots in this wiki). Images & Videos Not common for this one, but we have to set rules on uploading images and videos (for the sake of so-called Hive Gallery). * Do not upload images and videos with inappropriate content. We can tell who uploads such images and videos, and if we found out the content is inappropriate, the file would be deleted, and the uploader would likely receive a block, with the length of the ban depending on the severity of inappropriateness. Staff Rights These rules apply if you are part of the Staff. * Don't abuse your powers. This mostly covers every other rules below, as this is the primary thing a Staff shouldn't do. Doing so results in your rights being removed, and getting a three-day block or longer, depending on the intensity of abuse made. * If having Admin rights, don't mess up Hive Maintenance (MediaWiki pages). Doing so will have your rights being removed. * A forum thread can be highlighted, only if necessary or important. Unimportant threads being highlighted will be unhighlighted. (Highlighting and unhighlighting in Discussions is currently unavailable. Perhaps ask Fandom for it?) * Don't mess up important Discussion posts (which mostly are posted by higher Staff) by using your position rights. Ways of messing posts include editing it to remove important info for no valid reason or deleting the post itself. Category:Rules Category:Hive Rules Category:Hive